dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Raids
Raid Zones are instanced locations where 8 players come together to take on the challenges of the raid. Raids yield powerful equipment and rare marks but have a very high difficulty. Access In order to enter a Raid, players must queue up using the group tool (Default PC Key 'Y'), and choose appropriate roles they wish to fulfill. They will then be placed in a queue that searches for other players who wish to do the same raid, and be prompted to enter when an instance is available. It is also possible to use the entrance portals, however they are bugged and will not allow more than 4 players to enter. Raids take teamwork and require 8 players. They are only accessible once you hit lvl 30. When Update 9 is released, there will be novice raids for those who haven't reached the preferable CR and they will be a little bit easier. *note* The rewards will be the same but in lower quantity. Rewards Upon defeating a boss the raid is rewarded with 3 Marks of Distinction per person and 2 random purple items. The gear can drop for every slot and every role, with weapons being the most desired, boasting 97.1 DPS each. Marks and Gear will only drop for a player once a week -- this resets every Wednesday night at midnight PST. Available Raid Zones 'Kahndaq' See full article: Kahndaq '' The dead are rising in Kahndaq as Black Adam channels a magically-created Lazarus pit to raise his wife Isis - and an army of Kahndaq's undead - from the grave. You must defeat death itself and restore the Flame of Life before Black Adam and his captives snuff it out forever. Required CR - 43. Completing this raid awards 13 Mark of Distinction. Bosses: *General Adnan *Pharaoh Vezina *The Gatekeeper *Black Adam 'Batcave: Outer Caverns ''See full article: Batcave: Outer Caverns '' Brainiac activity has spiked at a hidden location. He must be stopped! Follow the signal and take out the threat. Required CR - 43. Completing this raid awards 10 Mark of Distinction. Bosses: *Riot Control Prototype *Bat Sentinels *Robin, Batwoman, Huntress and Nightwing Batcave: Inner Sanctum ''See full article: Batcave: Inner Sanctum '' Brainiac has co-opted Brother Eye, Batman's sentient satellite, and the OMAC virus to take over the Batcave. With Batman's allies compromised, the world depends on you to face down Brother Eye. Required CR - 43. Completing this raid awards 10 Mark of Distinction. Bosses: *Armed Robotic Custodian *Zetta-Drone *Brother Eye Batcave: Brainiac Subconstruct ''See full article: Batcave: Brainiac Subconstruct '' Batman has been infected with the OMAC virus and Brainiac is one step closer to digitizing all of Earth. You must assault his lair in the Batcave and stop him. Required CR - 43. Completing this raid awards 7 Mark of Distinction. Bosses: *OMAC Batman (3 marks) *Avatar of Tech *Avatar Crawler *Brainiac (4 marks) Fortress of Solitude: Chasm ''See full article: Fortress of Solitude: Chasm '' After his defeat in the Batcave, Brainiac has turned his attention to Earth's most iconic stronghold of metahumans: the Fortress of Solitude. While the Justice League and The Society battle Brainiac's main forces in the skies, you must flank them through the polar caverns. Required CR - 53. Completing this raid awards 10 Mark of Krypton. Bosses: *Sunstone Herald *Sunstone Broodmother *Scorpionod MK-1 *Sunstone Domineer and Krypto Fortress of Solitude: Power Core ''See full article: Fortress of Solitude: Power Core '' Brainiac is corrupting the Fortress of Solitude, making it his weapon. Join Superman and Lex Luthor to purge Brainiac from the Fortress. Required CR - 53. Completing this raid awards 10 Mark of Krypton. Bosses: *Power Girl *Supergirl *Bizarro *Prime Assassin *Corrupt Jor-El A.I. *Avatar of Meta Power Girl, Supergirl or Bizarro (at random) will be the first boss, while the other two will be faced before Avatar of Meta. Fortress of Solitude: Sunstone Matrix ''See full article: Fortress of Solitude: Sunstone Matrix '' Brainiac has been purged from the Fortress, but General Zod has taken controll of the Sunstone Crystal Matrix. If left unchecked, Zod's new Kryptonian Army will use the power of the Sunstones and the Fortress to storm the Earth! Required CR - 53. Completing this raid awards 3 Mark of Krypton. Bosses: *Non *Ursa *Zod Gates of Tartarus ''See full article: Gates of Tartarus '' THE PRIME BATTLEGROUND ''Bosses'' ''Brainiac''''' Feats Category:Glossary Category:Locations